User blog:Alcom1/Alcom's Properties.
Introduction Sup! I am Alcom Isst! The incredible builder that you may or may not have heard about. Notes *All of my properties are on the Overbuild Server. *I take requests to see other players properties. *I have every intention to save every last .lxf file I have in LEGO Universe. Message Boards Property Topic *Alcom: Have you seen my properties? *Alternate URL: http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=4792194 =Alcom's Avant Grove: Hydro-city= About My final property. Welcome to Hydrocity, a facility dedicated to the development, testing, treatment, and transportation of any liquid, as long as it's blue. Wander the property enjoying the many rooms and special features. Don't forget to try out the Hydro-city water puzzle, which involves the most complicated behavior series I have ever developed. =Alcom's Block Yard: Comm-Stud Mini Base= About This incredible property will give you a first taste of my building style. Enjoy the Bright Red main building and spaceship complete with detailed interiors and minifigures. Be amazed at the main satellite and trees which Hollis has graciously offered to also feature in his Avant Conservatory. Also take a look at my Dragon fly pet, which failed to win the Make A Pet contest, a Humvee created by Yhnmko1 and modified by me, stat vendors, and a light weight collapsible rocket launch pad! =Alcom's Nimbus Rock: Eye Candy= =About= NYAN CAT!... some old but grand models of mine, and vigs of properties I have either already made or plan to make. =Alcom's Nimbus Isle: Artic-on Cold Front= PICS AND INFO WILL BE ADDED SOON =Alcom's Gnarled Forest: Secret Project= PICS AND INFO WILL NOT BE ADDED SOON =Dawme's Block Yard: Castle Court Yard= PICS AND INFO WILL BE ADDED SOON =Dawme's Avant Grove: Institute of War= PICS AND INFO WILL BE ADDED SOON =Other Planned Properties= Alcom's Mountain View: White Town About: A recreated fragment of Alcom Isst's home town; known for it's white architecture, and its cakes! Alcom's Raven Bluff: Corpse of a Golem About: Spirits dance around the giant mechanical being they once powered. Dawme's Nimbus Rock: Police Headquarters A grand base for those who want to start a police force for Nimbus Station, which seems to happen a lot. Dawme's Nimbus Isle: Comm-Stud Rock About: A massive rock in the middle of the ocean with a cave wrapped around it and a Comm-Stud base in the middle. Dawme's Gnarled Forest: Pink junction About: The gateway to the most girly prop in existence. Dawme's Mountain View: Rainbow Castle About: The most girly prop in existence. Are you man enough to enter? Dawme's Raven Bluff: Boss Fight! About: Fight an evil robot in a dark ruined factory over a boiling pit'o'lava. Sifle's Block Yard: Of Pirates About: This is what happens when I build with preset pirate models. Sifle's Avant Grove: Aten Castle About: A dark Grey palace with a unique design and extensive mechanical passageways between the walls and under the floors. Sifle's Nimbus Rock: NOT PLANNED About: N/A Sifle's Nimbus Isle: Island Base About: A massive cave in the middle of the ocean with an elaborate base inside. This base holds a deep connection with the Color Ops robots. Sifle's Gnarled Forest: Ninjas?! About: What are ninjas doing on the property of a pirate?! SHOO! Sifle's Mountain View: Grand Library About: An extensive Library that tells many stories. Sifle's Raven Bluff: NOT PLANNED About: N/A Category:Blog posts